Partners in Crime
by KrazySassy
Summary: Batman may go through several Robins, but one always comes home.


It was a night in Gotham City.  
That's all you have to say to know there was crime taking place. Sure, there were people committing small crimes. Kids stealing candy bars, a teenage boy getting into a fight. But then you have people like the Joker, who has murdered hundreds of people. That's who he wanted. Those are the sort of people he protected the city from. But tonight, Batman had a certain edge on him.

Tim had left him. Told him he needed a new life. That he just couldn't be with Bruce anymore. Bruce had nodded, and kept his usual composure. He watched Tim, his Robin, leave. Bruce had suited up that night alone. No needing to go over the game plan. Nobody to keep him company, or help him. He was alone. Alfread helped him as much as he possibly could. But it was different. Having a partner sometimes meant the difference between life and death. And who was he kidding? He liked the kid.

* * *

Batman looked over Gotham, from the top of one of the radio towers. Without a second thought he jumped down to a lower building, hip cape flying up behind him. He landed when he hear footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and saw the outline of a dark figure coming towards him. His face became solemn, as he got ready to fight this mysterious figure.  
"Looking a tad bit lonely there man. Get dumped again" the figure asked. You could hear that he was smiling. Batman straightened up and dropped his defenses. He got a small smile on his face, as the figure stepped into the light. The man was wearing a blue and black suit, with his Eskrima sticks attached to the back. He wore a mask with his symbol on it, and his shaggy black hair was messy. It was always messy. It had been since Batman took him in as his sidekick when he was younger.  
"Dick. Nice surprise. What are you doing in Gotham?" Batman asked, coming closer to Nightwing and giving him a pat on the back.  
"Thought I'd stop by and see how everything was going. I hadn't heard from you for a bit so I came to make sure you were alright" Nightwing said, looking at Batman smiling.  
"I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine" Batman said, with a small shrug.  
"Sure you are. You mind if I stick with you for a bit? You're an old man, and I wouldn't want you breaking a hip or something" Nightwing said smirking.  
Batman grinned. "Shut up before I smack you child. Come on, let's go" and with out another word jumped down to a building below and began running towards City Square.

* * *

When they reached City Square they quickly noticed what was wrong. Plants had taken over the square. There were people hanging from vines, who didn't look alive. The scene was gruesome. They heard a laugh from behind them, and they both turned around quickly and got into fighting stances.  
"Oh dear me. You'd never hit a woman..would you?" the female asked.  
The woman was beautiful. She had beautiful, smooth, green skin, hair so red it could rival a rose, a smile that was as poisonous as the plants she murdered with.  
"Ivy" Nightwing said, with a cold edge to his voice. He had run in with Poison Ivy before. It almost tore him away from Bruce, and his life. He was going to enjoy putting her back into Arkham.  
"Oh hello Robin. Oh wait, it's Nightwing now right? Either way...you look marvelous" she said, running her hand down his shoulder. Nightwing shrugged away from her touch.  
"We can do this easily if you'd like Ivy." Batman said, with a cold edge. He had a grudge for Ivy. He didn't like anybody taking away his Robin.  
"Oh nothing is ever easy with the two of you." Ivy said, grinning.

Poison Ivy raised her hands and used some nearby vines to encase the two of them. Nightwing smirked.  
"Gonna take a lot more than that to keep us tied up" he said with a grin. With one quick movement he used the edge of a Batarang to cut the vine. Batman grinned. "Still keep those with you?" he asked. "Of course. They're useful little bastards" he said. He threw one quickly. It split and a cord was in the middle. It wrapped around Ivy and restrained her. Batman managed to get out, and held Ivy as the police came and captured her. She gave Nightwing a look of faux sadness.  
"Im so disappointed. I thought that I meant more to you than that" she said  
"You mean nothing to me" he said, his voice cold.  
Ivy was put into the squad car without another thought. Batman looked at Nightwing with a look of gratitude.  
"Thank you Dick. If you weren't here tonight, it would have been a bit more disastrous I assume" Batman said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Anytime. It's nice spending a bit of time with you. Though I hope you know I must go home tonight" Nightwing said with a frown.  
"I understand...just be sure to stop by sometime. I miss having you out here, you little ass" Batman said with a smile.  
"Ill be around soon. I promise" And without another word, Nightwing darted off.

* * *

He did come back and visit. And eventually Batman got other Robin's. Stephanie and Damian made fine sidekicks. But Dick would always be his Robin. He wouldn't tell this to the others, but Dick was his favorite. The one he could relate to the most. Dick lost both of his parents as a child, and unlike Bruce who grew up very lonely, he was able to raise Dick. Tim and Stephanie never visited him. They stayed their distance. Dick always came home. He always came back to where he belonged. He would always have his Robin.


End file.
